Life as a Companion
by M. E. Gryphon
Summary: Christine's world is turned upside down when the politician she is working for is suddenly not who he seems to be. Tenth Doctor. Possibility of romance, probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Doctor Who people, such as the Doctor, Rose, etc. 10th Doctor.

AN: First Doctor Who fanfic. This is after Rose and after Martha. I haven't seen much of the second series, I'm working on watching the rest. I know I have grammar errors. I simply wrote this for enjoyment.

Between mannequins coming to life, a spaceship crashing into Big Ben, and Cybermen roaming the streets, Chris was convinced there was something other then humans out there. She was curious, but not too curious. She spent time thinking to herself, wondering if aliens would be like the ones in Star Trek or Babylon 5 or something like that. It didn't really matter though, she continued her life as usual.

It all changed in one day.

Chris was sitting quietly on the bench, waiting for the bus to come and pick her up so she could head off to work. She worked as a secretary for a John Beltimier, one of the country's leading politicians. Recently he had gone missing. He returned a couple days later claiming that he simply wanted some time alone. In either case, he was a completely different man.

The bus arrived. As usual, she got on and took a seat towards the front. Once settled, she brought her brown hair up in a bun, not caring if it was messy. She went to work with the same hairstyle and same types of clothes. She wore her black slacks, she had a ton at home, and a white blouse. Her shoes were a black dress shoe with a short heel.

The bus ride took only five minutes. Once more Chris got off the bus, headed inside, made her way towards his office, and sat in the front room behind a desk and a computer. It was the same every day. Yet today, he was the one there first. She could hear him on the other side of the door, talking about some kind of Doctor. She didn't much pay attention, booting up the computer and bringing up his schedule to remind him, in case he didn't already know. But the words that he shouted got her attention.

"I want him dead. Bring him to my office once you've found him. If our plan to make the humans our slaves and take over the Earth is to work, he needs to be gone."

She heard the click as he hung up the phone and his steps heading towards the door. Immediately she turned back to the computer, acting like she was doing something. He opened the door and stepped out. She could feel him staring at her, but she didn't look.

"You're my secretary, correct?" He asked, clearing his throat.

That was slightly surprising. She had worked for him for months, he knew her name last time she checked.

"That's correct, sir." She smiled, glancing towards him before going back to the computer.

"Right. Well then..." he paused, thinking of what to say before continuing, "get me a coffee."

"Yes, sir." She got up and headed out the door.

Coffee? He never drank coffee, he drank tea. She was beginning to think that the man she had worked for was dead. This couldn't have been him. She also had a feeling that going to the police wouldn't do anything. He was a politician, if the police messed with him they'd be in trouble, not him. As she opened the door she was pushed to the side by a couple of police officers escorting a man towards John's office.

She paused for a moment before she decided to follow them. When the police headed out, she quickly jumped into a hallway that led to the bathrooms. Once they passed and headed out, she made her way towards the office once more, stopping outside the door. It was open, just by a crack. She could see inside.

Surprisingly, and lucky for her, John was using her desk, which was much easier to see from this angle. The man who had been escorted was looking around, bouncing on his toes in a manner that showed he was bored. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with a trench coat on top. His brown hair looked rather messy, but he himself looked rather handsome. That wasn't really important at the moment.

"So, Doctor." John started, crossing his arms with a rather accomplished look on his face. "You thought you could stop us from our little operation?"

"Actually, I didn't think." The man, who apparently was called Doctor, said as he continued to bounce on his feet. "I know. You see, you've been here for...what, a hundred years now? You've taken over hundreds of bodies and done it all wrong. You were suppose to get to the top of the rung, tell your little buddies that you had control, and then they were suppose to come down here and help you take over the planet. The little problem with that is that your little buddies are now wiped out. You lost communication with them a little while ago...it's because they blew up."

John's eyes narrowed considerably. He had been keeping his hands behind his back the entire time. His arm began to move, a gun barely seen in his hand from her angle. The Doctor probably didn't see it. Without as much as a thought, she burst through the door and headed towards her desk.

"Sorry, I had forgotten to grab money for the coffee, silly me." She said, smiling towards the two of them as she went towards the drawer.

Yet, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. She felt strong arms wrap around her and a cold metal thing pressing against the side of her head. She narrowed her eyes slightly, her eyes fully on the Doctor. He had stopped his bouncing, his hands remained however in his jacket pockets.

"If I won't take over the race, then I'll toss it into chaos. I want you to witness this, the death of an innocent human thanks to you trying to save the universe. You stupid Time Lords, getting into everything. At least you're the last one, and soon..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Chris' elbow slammed into his side. She turned, grabbing his gun and twisting it towards him and pulling the trigger. She didn't mean to do the last bit, pull the trigger. She stumbled back, horrified at what she had done. John stared around for a moment before he collapsed to the ground.

The Doctor just stood there for a moment, blinking and scratching his head before glancing towards her then back to John. She didn't move, merely horrified that she had just killed a man. After a moment, the Doctor spoke.

"Well, then." He started, "you just killed an alien life form. Thankfully, there aren't any others left, that I know of at least...unthankfully the police will think you killed John Beltimier and possibly arrest you...thankfully, you saved my life. So...hmm." He thought a bit more, returning to bouncing on his toes before he grinned towards her. "What would you think if I told you that I could travel through space and time?"

She simply stared at him. She was way too overloaded at the moment. She had just killed someone and now he was talking about traveling through space and time. She felt a bit dizzy and a tad bit nauseous.

"Well I can...you're welcome to come with for a ride." He gave her a grin and continued to bounce on his toes.

Her brain was overloaded with thoughts. Finally it consumed her and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please review. I'd like to know what I'm doing that's right or wrong or if my story is good or just worthless.

With a slight groan, Chris sat up. She didn't remember much of what happened and what she did remember she thought it all a dream. Certainly her boss was not an alien and there had been no strange man offering her a ride through time and space. No, definitely not. She swung her legs out of bed, not finding it at all unusual that she was wearing her work clothes, complete with her shoes.

She made her way into the kitchen. Aspirin and a glass of water sounded pretty good at the moment. Fishing the glass from a cupboard, the aspirin from a drawer, she headed over towards the sink. The glass almost dropped from her hands when she heard the doorbell, which sounded more like a buzzard then a bell, go off.

"One second!" She called, finishing the task of filling the glass with water.

She popped the aspirin into her mouth and flushed it down her throat with water as she walked over towards the door. She opened it, lowering the glass to see who her guest was. She simply froze, the glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground below her.

"That's not good." The Doctor muttered, glancing at the shattered glass on the ground. "Anyways, hi." He looked back up at her with a grin. "I just wanted to drop it to see how you were. Seeing as you're fine I'll head off now."

As he turned to leave, Chris regained control of herself and managed to find her voice once more.

"Wait! How...how did you find out where I lived? What's going to happen to me? Did I really kill that man?" The questions poured out of her mouth quicker then she could think.

"You had all of your information on your computer. Yes, you really did kill that man and Torchwood took over the scene so I think you're safe." He paused for a moment, hands in his jacket's pockets. "Though, just in case you're not, want to take a trip? You did, after all, safe my life."

She didn't know if she should or shouldn't. She barely knew this man and he was acting perfectly calm despite the fact that he had witnessed her kill someone. That was something she would not forget and could not forgive herself for it. She looked around her for a moment. There really was nothing for her here. All of her family was back in the US. She paused for a moment before nodding.

"Sure..."

"Alright then, follow me." He turned and began walking.

She ran after him in order to catch up before she fell into a walk behind him. She thought quietly to herself before remembering him mentioning the name "Torchwood."

"You mentioned Torchwood, who are they?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, they're an organization created on the purpose of studying alien life. They're not really bright, actually. The ghosts showed up because of their ingenious tests and then they..."

"turn out to be cybermen bent on assimilating humans." She muttered.

"Very good." He said, turning his head to look back at her as he led her down the stairs of the apartment complex and outside.

"So basically they're just a bunch of people who think they're smart but are actually idiots? "

"You could say that."

He led her to the back of an alleyway to where a blue police box stood. He walked over towards it and pulled out a key from his pocket as he began to unlock the door.

"That's your space ship?" She asked, staring at it.

"Yup."

"Won't it be cramped in there?" He didn't answer, simply opening the door and headed inside. She paused for a moment, glancing around her before walking inside as well. "Wow." She muttered breathlessly as she looked around, surprised at how spacious it was inside. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The doctor said sarcastically as he headed towards what seemed to be the controls in the center of the ship.

"Do you usually travel alone?" She asked curiously, looking around with wide eyes.

"Sometimes." He started, sighing a bit as he began to move things and hit buttons. She watched and listened curiously. "Some things happened. Anyways, we're heading off in a couple seconds, might want to hold onto something."

When he suggested holding onto something, he wasn't kidding as the ship jolted and shook. Definitely a bumpy ride. She reached out, grabbing hold of a part of the ship, not really sure what she was holding, but it was sturdy and kept her from falling. Soon, the jerking stopped and the Doctor gave her a grin and headed towards the door.

"May 18, 1804. Today is the day Napoleon Bonaparte crowned himself Emperor." He said, opening the door, heading outside and closing the door behind Chris. "We are in Paris, and there..." He pointed towards a large cathedral not too far in front of them, "is Notre Dame."

She simply stood there, amazed. The people around her were all wearing clothes from the 1800's. There were horses pulling carriages, dung in the streets and garbage here and there. It really was Paris in the 1800's, she couldn't believe it. She had done a study on Napoleon when she was in high school. The man was shorter then her and utterly brilliant. That was, until he attacked Russia, then he turned into an idiot.

"Wow..." She whispered, wide-eyed. "Do you think we'd get to meet him?" She asked, turning towards him excitedly. "Napoleon?"

"I don't know." He scratched his head, looking around him. "Maybe. Why, do you have a crush on Napoleon?" He teased.

"Of course not, he's just...amazing at what he does. God, I can't imagine what his stables must be like. He had a wonderful training program for them."

The Doctor glanced towards her then back in front of him. "How much do you know about Napoleon?" He asked curiously.

"A lot...I have a history major from college. The French Revolution is one of my favorite topics as well as Napoleon." She said, excited.

She had dreamed of one day going back in time and seeing how everything was like. She remembered being a little girl, when she had been absolutely obsessed with horses, thinking about the old days with horse-drawn carriages. This was absolutely amazing to her.

"Good, then I've brought you to the right place." He said, grinning as he began to walk towards the Cathedral.

Chris simply followed, completely speechless. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that they were actually back in time. She followed the doctor up towards the massive amounts of people waiting outside the doors of the cathedral. They were all wanting to see their new emperor. The giant doors were opened and there at the front walked Napoleon. The crowd cheered as the guards pushed the crowd aside to make way for the new Emperor.

She was amazed at the clothes he wore. They were majestic, white robes with a golden fringe, a red cloak wrapped around his body with golden thread sewn into beautiful patterns. It was beautiful and amazing. This man had crowned himself emperor and had created an empire so great that people talked about him to this day. She was speechless, didn't even know what to do. She wanted to meet Napoleon, she wanted to rush up to him and ask him a million questions, but she didn't.

She simply stood their amazed.

AN: Yeah, it's not over, I don't really know what to happen so if you have any suggestions you can put them in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ah, well, here comes crapness. I might as well keep writing, even if only twenty people have read the entire thing. -shrug- I'm writing for my entertainment.

Chris and the Doctor had managed to stand as close to Napoleon's path as they could possibly get. There were guards lining the walkway, each armed with a musket. Their dark blue jackets were impressive, overlapped by two shoulder belts crossing at the front. The Breeches were white, black gaiters reaching up past their knees complete with black shoes. They stood stock still, eyes on the crowd to make sure they would stay back.

"Why are you so curious about the French?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms. "I heard that many people dislike the French, perhaps that is simply in the United States."

"I don't know..." She said, shrugging slightly as she thought. "I just read a section on Napoleon and became curious as to how he had been so successful. He's so short too..." She muttered, watching the Emperor walk down the steps and down the path made for him towards a carriage not too far away.

Napoleon was just about past them before he stopped, turning to stare directly at her. He looked shocked, almost offended at the site of the two in front of him. She had noticed that the Doctor, standing beside her, had now started to bounce on his toes with his hands relaxed comfortably in his pockets.

"A woman who is not wearing a dress?!" He almost yelled, frowning in disbelief. "No woman in my Empire will dare wear trousers like a man." He scowled.

This had immediately turned all eyes on her. She had wondered why Napoleon had been speaking English instead of French, but at the moment she didn't care. What the man, who she stood almost two heads taller, before her had said had outraged her beyond belief. Women were not objects and were not to be told what to do by men.

"I am sorry, sir." She said, biting off each word, "but I do not believe that you can force me to wear what I do not want to like. Have you, Napoleon Bonaparte, worn a corset? Do you know how much pain it causes?" Beyond some of the shocked faces of women and men around, a couple of women were nodding. The Doctor had ceased his bouncing and was staring at her. A couple of the guards had turned to face the chaos, muskets moving slightly forwards to show the bayonets gleaming at top.

"I am sure you have not." She snapped, eyes narrowing towards the man below her. "Just because you're Emperor does not mean you shouldn't treat women with respect, we're as much human as you."

Napoleon stood there, opening and closing his mouth. He had never been told what to do since the aftermath of the Revolution. His face turned a nasty shade of red and he slammed one of his feet down and shook his head.

"You are speaking to the Emperor of the French Empire!" He nearly screamed.

He had opened his mouth to say something else, but at that precise moment the carriage which he should have arrived at by now had exploded. The white horses who had been chained to the carriage took off, their ears flat and their rumps bleeding from the blast. The carriage was no more.

The Doctor stepped forwards, glasses suddenly on his face. He glanced around, ignoring Napoleon who was looking madder then ever. Chris watched the Doctor's eyes and followed his gaze. The Doctor had been looking at a trash bin that looked highly out of place. He removed something from his pocket, a metal device with a blue light at the tip. She didn't have time to ask him as he turned to speak to Napoleon.

"Emp-" He paused, noticing that the guards had swarmed around Napoleon, bayonets pointed to the two of them.

"Bring me another carriage and I want those two to come with us." Napoleon growled from inside the circle of Guards.

"Emperor, I think someone has tried to kill you." The Doctor said, already knowing Napoleon knew this so he continued, "and I don't think it's quite human."

"What do you mean not human?" He seemed interested and pushed one of the guards aside, looking over at the Doctor with interest.

"I will tell you but perhaps it will be safe if we discussed this somewhere private? Perhaps at your Palace?"

Cunning, very cunning, thought Chris as she watched the Doctor. Once they got to the Palace and Napoleon realized that it was simply some gun powder ignited to cause the explosion, what were they going to do next? Yet, as the Doctor began to head over towards the trash bin, the crowd of guards and Napoleon following, she realized that he was not kidding. There was a bright flash and the can disappeared.

It was at this time that she realized that everyone had fled home in fear having heard the explosion. Pushing the matter aside, she followed the Doctor and paused beside him as he began to use the metal thing in the area where the bin had been. He said nothing as he turned to all of them, and wasn't asked what he was doing as the carriage had arrived pulled by fresh new horses. To Chris, they looked like Arabians, but she could have been wrong.

Once safely inside, she sitting beside the Doctor, Napoleon began to fire off questions. Chris was not surprised. Most of the questions regarded where they came from, what were they, and such and such. Napoleon had seemed like he had forgotten the whole incident with Chris. Probably for the best, she had a feeling she would have been heading for the Gallows if it had kept up, or even better, the Guillotine.

"I'm from somewhere else then where you come from, she is from this planet, yet from the future. Forgive her for exploding at you when you demanded that she wore a dress, her time allows her to choose what she wants to wear and are supposedly treated equal to men." Ignoring Napoleon's shocked expression, he continued. "We simply wanted to watch you be crowned Emperor, nothing more." With that he gave a glance towards Chris who leaned away from him. "Unfortunately it seems that we should stay and help you get rid of this alien.

"Have you been noticing anything unusually happening?" He asked curiously.

"Well..." Napoleon started, leaning against the plush cushions of the carriage, "there have been things materializing. People have simply shrugged it off but I have noticed some things that are strange around the Palace. I suppose I should show them to you when we get there."

Then they sat in silence. The Doctor was thinking to himself the entire carriage way over there, fist propping his head up as he looked out the window. Chris had been silent the entire way, quite content with the fact that across from her sat Napoleon, though she had wished he was a bit more polite to women and she disliked him a tad bit for it. Never meet your heroes, they never turn out just the way you imagine them.

It wasn't long before they reached the magnificent Palace of Versailles. She could see it out the window, her mouth almost dropping open. The carriage stopped and the doors were opened for them. Chris was helped out, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing a dress. Obviously people noticed but she didn't seem to care. Napoleon, obviously, had come out first, the Doctor had been second, and she third.

Then the investigating began.

AN: Ran out of ideas...-falls asleep-


End file.
